


A Joyful Ache

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet written in response to an LJ challenge, <i>Bill's Birthday.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Joyful Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written in response to an LJ challenge, _Bill's Birthday._

From where he sat clutching his drink, Bill looked up on hearing the discordant chafe of metal on metal as the hatch swung open. Unable to return Laura’s warm smile, he instead acknowledged her presence with a curt nod and immediately dropped his gaze.

“Well that’s the least enthusiastic welcome I’ve had all day, “ she joked, kicked off her shoes, made her way to the couch and lowered herself to the cushion beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Bill sighed wearily.

Laura reached a hand out to rest on his thigh, dipped her head with furrowed brow and attempted to engage his eyes.

“Bad day?” she asked with quiet care.

 _‘You don’t know the half of it,’_ he thought. Aloud he replied, “Yeah.”

He drained the last of his drink and Laura peeled his fingers from the glass, set in on the table in front of them.

“Laura -”

“Shut up, Bill,” she ordered softly, pulled him with her and lay back on the couch, effectively interrupting his protest.

“Today’s -”

“I know,” she whispered against his mouth, touched her tongue to his and drew him into a long, lazy kiss.

Despite his melancholia, Bill responded to the unhurried dance of Laura’s mouth over his, the languid undulation of her body beneath his. She leisurely coaxed him to hardness, skillfully freed his erection as he pushed up her skirt and pulled aside her panties. He moved between her parted legs, groaned at the rhapsodic sound of his name slipping from her lips when he entered her.

With each measured roll of his hips, Bill’s rigid length slid over the hard knot of Laura’s clit, steadily tempting her to orgasm. When she arched her back and wished him a breathy happy birthday, he buried his grief-stricken face in her hair and came


End file.
